


Flirt

by msgenevieve



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Canon, Drabble, F/M, Het, Sexual Tension, dialogue only, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-22
Updated: 2011-01-22
Packaged: 2017-12-11 15:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msgenevieve/pseuds/msgenevieve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He flirts with her as though his life depends on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flirt

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from aliasobsession - A day in the life of Michael and Sara in the prison, only multiply the flirtations by 10. Think, the flirty-ness of the kiss, without the angst of the "I have to get the key, oh these lips are delicious, key key key, no sexy lips, yummy, KEY!" (I love the wording of this prompt SO MUCH, by the way. LOL.)

~*~

“You look happy today.”

“I do?”

“Roll up your sleeve? You do.”

“Must be the pleasure of your company.”

“Michael, if I had a dime for every time I’d heard that line in this room –“

“Sorry. Uh, how do I normally look?”

“What?”

“If I look happy today, how do I normally look?”

“Worried.” 

“Worried? Huh.”

“You _did_ ask.”

“Which do you prefer?”

“ _Michael-_ "

“That one of those inappropriate questions?”

“Not exactly.”

“Because I can think of _much_ more inappropriate questions - ah, there’s that smile.”

“You’re all done.”

“Woah, tough crowd.”

“Hush. See you tomorrow.”

“I’m counting on it.”

~*~


End file.
